Escape
by MellobonesFan101
Summary: Hodgins and Doctor Brennan try to dig there way out of the car. But there is no one on the surface. They begin their journey to find help and they need it fast because Hodgins is not the only one hurt. First Fan-fic ever. *Booth and Cam never Happened*
1. Chapter 1

Escape my life

Bones looked into the back seat of the car and said, "We need to get out Hodgins, time is running out. I think if we are four feet under, we could open up one window and let the dirt cave it."

Hodgins looked up from her and nodded. Bones grabbed a bag and placed her book with the evidence and the six water bottles left over and the pens and pencils. Brennan wrapped her arm around his shoulder and together they opened up the driver's side window. They placed the dirt in the back seat as in flooded the car, then suddenly light burst through the dirt and they both laughed in joy. After there was enough space Bones told Hodgins to go through and she'd follow. Hodgins made it to the surface. He called Doctor Brennan's name, he didn't get a response. He called out again but this time she replied and fell on the ground next to him, both breathing deeply for fresh air.

Temperance looked around and said, "It abandon, looks like we have a walk a waiting us."

Hodgins looked at her and said, "How am I going to walk?"

Temperance reached into her bag and pulled out the pens. She looked at Hodgins and notice that he was wearing two shirt and a jacket. She nodded to his shirt and said, "Take off one of your shirts, I'll fix this, I'll help you walk."

Hodgins removed his jacket and passed her his top shirt. She ripped it and then began splintering his leg. She pulled out her knife and then cut her thumb. She pressed her thumb and blood started dripping into the dirt.

Hodgins looked over to her and said, "What are you doing?"

"In case they do get here, they will know that we have escaped. So they know it was us, that we will get out."

Bones stood up and pulled Hodgins up. Together they walked away from their dirt grave. They walked for hours, stopping only for drinks, they knew to save it, just in case they were out for days. They stooed as the sun started to set.

They had found shelter in the back of an abandon truck, it was not soft but it was the best they could do. They talked trying to fall asleep, Hodgins was first to let sleep take him. Bones sat against the side of the truck and looked up to the star filled sky. She soon fell asleep with her head resting on her knees.

She was the first to awaken, then sun was shining just over the horizon. She let Hodgins sleep for a little while and soon she woke him up. They started walking again. Around midday they had to stop, it was getting to hot and they were hungry. They sat down undercover and Temperance pulled two oat bars and two apples. Hodgins looked at her and said, "Why did you have that in your bag?"

"It was lunch I guess, but I didn't have time to eat."

She passed him an apple and she had one herself. They were saving the oat bars from tomorrow. They started walking when it wasn't as hot. And once again the found shelter in a rundown cabin. Hodgins told her about a little of his child hood. When Temperance told him about how she ran away.

"I was 17, I ran away from a foster home, they beat me you know. So I just ran, I came to an open grass land. When suddenly a black horse came out of nowhere, It scared me at first, it was such a huge animal. For two day I was with that horse, she was so beautiful. After those two days I began to ride her, it was the best fun I had ever had, since I went into the system. For three week I survive out in the middle of nowhere, I had money and I would go to the store to get supplies. One day I walked in and there were police officers there. They just put me straight back into the system, I miss that horse so much."

"Did you name your horse?"

"Yeah, Midnight, she was just plain black and such a large horse."

"Have you ever ridden another horse since?"

"Umm, yeah, I actually own a ranch; I go there every free weekend I can get. I have this horse that looks just like Midnight; I raised her when she was just a foal. I called her Starlight because she has a white patch on her nose. You know what if we find our way out of here, I'll bring all you guys to my ranch and you can meet my other family. I have enough space to house all of you."

"I'll be there."

They both soon fell asleep. When they awoke the next morning Bones had a terrible headache, she didn't tell Hodgins though. They walked and soon they came across a road. Suddenly they heard something they turned around after following the road for too long. They turned to find a semi truck. Jack stuck out his thumb and the truck pulled out. The man in the truck rushed out and looked at the pair and said, "Oh my god, I better get you two to the hospital, get in my truck."

They walked into the truck and felt the AC hit them and they breathed a sigh of relief. The man passed them each a bottle of water. When Bones told him to stop, he pulled over and Tempe got out and started vomiting. Hodgins watched as she knelled on the ground and suddenly started vomiting, but it was blood that she was vomiting. He looked back to the trucker and said, "How do we get help out here? How far are we from a hospital?" as climbed out of the truck with his leg protesting. He bent down beside Temperance and could hear the trucker putting out a 911 Emergency life or death call. Hodgins held Temperance when she had finished vomiting and the trucker was finished and said, "I sent them our location, the fastest way to a hospital is by air."

He passed Hodgins a bottle of water and Hodgins placed it against Temperance lip and made her drink it. After a small drink she slipped into a sleep state. Hodgins looked back up to the tucker and said, "Thank you so much."

"My pleasure boy, how did you guy get all the way out here?"

"We were kidnapped, we have been walking for two or three days. Have you been watching the news at all in the past four days?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Was there a news post about a Doctor Temperance Brennan and Jack Hodgins missing?"

"Yeah there was, why?"

"I'm Doctor Jack Hodgins and this is the Doctor Temperance Brennan."

"Do you want me to call someone for you?"

Jack pulled out his wallet and passed him a card with Booth number. The trucker pulled out his phone and dialled his number. Booth picked up with a, "Booth."

"Hi I'm Dean Roberts, I'm here with a Temperance Brennan and Jack Hodgins, the ones on the news that was kidnapped."

"Are they alive? Can I talk to them?"

"Sure let me put you on speaker phone."

"Hello?" Booth questioned.

"Hey FBI."

"Jack, god where are you?"

Jack looked up to Dean and said, "Where are we?"

Dean looked at him and said, "Middle of Virginia."

Booth said, "Where is Bones?"

Jack sighed and said, "Booth we're waiting on an air lift, something is seriously wrong with Doctor B and my leg is busted out badly."

"What hospital are they transporting you to?"

"I don't know man but we will call you when we can, tell the rest of the group, please don't keep them thinking that we are dead."

"Alright Hodgins, You better call me."

"I will, goodbye Booth."

When Hodgins hung up the air lift had arrived, it had landed about 3 miles from the truck. Three EMT's rushed out with two stretchers. Before they could take them into the helicopter, Jack Turned to the Dean and said, "Can I have you contact details?"

Dean handed him a card and said, "I hope you all well son.'

Jack nodded and said, "Thank you so much, really, you saved our lives."

They shock hands and Temperance and jack were taken away. When they arrived at the hospital they were separated, Temperance was off, they were going to do some test on her. The Doctors cleaned up Jacks leg, placed him on an IV and pumped him full of drugs to keep the pain away. When he awoke again he found out he had been out for five hours. He looked over to his side and saw Temperance in the other bed. Hodgins sat up and slowly got out of bed, He held onto the IV line and hobbled over to Brennan's bed. He sat down in a close by chair and grabbed her chart. He read it. It told him that she had a infection in her stomach and a high concussion, she had been placed in Medical Coma and would be realised from the Medical Coma in two days, her body had to heal. Jack reached over and picked up the phone and rang Booth.

"Booth," he answered.

"Hey man, how are you?"

"Hodgins, I think I should be asking you guys that question, I have you on speaker phone right now, Zach, Cam and Angela are with me. You want to tell us where you are?"

"Hang on," Hodgins looked at the top of Brennan's chart and said, "Virginia Capital Memorial Hospital."

"We can be there, all of us. What happened to Bones?"

"When Dean pulled over we got in the cab and he gave us each a bottle of water and he started driving us to a hospital. Brennan after a short while told him to pull over, she got out of the cab and she ended up vomiting and Booth, she was vomiting blood."

"Blood?"

"Yeah, then she just fainted."

"What's wrong with her?"

"It says in her chart that she had a infection in her lungs and stomach, along with dehydration, bad concussion and they have placed her in Medical Induced Coma for the next two days, are you sure you want to come?"

"Yeah, Hodgins, what happened to you?"

"The gravedigger he hit me with his car and my leg got torn up. Did you guys get a text from us?"

"Yeah man, we didn't understand it."

"Periodic table. Carbon, nitrogen and sulphur.

"I can't believe I missed that," Zach said.

"Guys look I really need to get a doctor, I'll see all of you soon."

"Bye," the group replied.

Hodgins hung up and pressed the call button for a doctor. Soon after two doctors and a nurse came in. The nurse checked Hodgins injuries, while the two doctors looked over Temperance, Hodgins notice that they placed a new drip on and then pumped it full of a drug. When the doctors were about to walk away Hodgins stopped them and said, "Is something wrong with her?"

One of the doctors left the room and the other turned to face Hodgins and said, "We are worried about Temperance, she was out there in the middle of know where, when you were with her did you see her taking any medication?"

"No, why? What is wrong with her?"

"We are keeping here in medical induced coma, when she came in her body was in serve shock, it almost shut down. We are going to keep her under for the next few hours to maybe a day.


	2. Chapter 2  In the hospital

When the doctors were about to walk away Hodgins stopped them and said, "Is something else wrong with her?"

One of the doctors left the room and the other turned to face Hodgins, sorrow clouded his face and said, "We are worried about Temperance, she was out there in the middle of know where, when you were with her did you see her taking any medication?"

"No, why? What is wrong with her?"

"Her heart a defect, she had minor heart attack and even though she is number one on her blood type heart transplant, I'm afraid she won't get it in time, because her blood type is so rare. Before the heart attack I would have given her about 4 to 5 years to live, I'm guessing about 18 to 24 months before it gives out on her. She has been waiting for a heart for five years, now I'm afraid she won't get one in time."

Hodgins start their shocked and looked over to when Doctor B laid, how long had she kept this secret. The doctor left the room and Hodgins placed his head in his hands and cried knowing that there was a possibility that Doctor B wouldn't make it, that she would get so sick she'd die in the end. They found him like that and the first though through Booth's head is that, she dead.

Hodgins looked up when they walked into the room; he wiped his tears away and said, "Hi."

Booth slowly approached him and said, "Where is Bones?"

Hodgins looked down to his hands as he rested in his own bed. He looked up to where she laid, the curtain had covered were she sleep. Hodgins shook his head and looked back up to the group and said, "She's in the next room."

Before Booth had the chance to go into the next area, Hodgins said, "Wait, you guys need to know something before you see her."

"What's going on Hodgins, what happened out there?"

"It's a long story guys so take a seat."

They all took places around the room, Booth closest to Bones room.

Hodgins took a deep breath and said, "When I woke up in the car, Dr. B was already awake, we talked and I had been hit by the gravediggers car. I was in a lot of pain and Dr. B had to perform surgery."

Hodgins pulled down the sheet that covers his legs, stitches covered his leg. The longest one he pointed to and said, "She cut my leg open and let the pressure out. When I woke up she was hot wiring the phone to the horn. To send out a short transmission message," Hodgins looked up to Booth and said, "Did you get it?"

"Yes, we couldn't understand it, we tried we really did."

"I guessed that would have happened but we tried it was with the periodic table, when Dr B and I get out of here, I'll show you where we were. So after we sent the message we began to run low on oxygen and we carved through the back seat and stabbed the tyre in there. It gave us enough oxygen for a little while so Dr B decided to open up the drivers window and let dirt in. Luckily we were just under the surface by about four feet. Dr B got me out first. She cut her thumb to let blood drip out onto the ground just to know that we were there. She put a make shift brace on my leg and we just walked. In the nights we had found shelter, I was always the first one to fall asleep and the last to wake up. I should have noticed it, I really should have, and she was always pale, her hand was always on her chest or her neck."

Hodgins took a deep breath and said, "She told me so much, but never her biggest secret."

Angela looked at Hodgins and said, "What do you mean?"

"She has been placed in Medical Induced Coma because the damage was so bad. None of us knew she kept it. She was smart enough to have it secret for five fucking years."

"Hodgins what the hell are you talking about?" Booth questions.

Hodgins shook his head, looked around the room at everyone there and said, "Five years she has waited. I talked to her doctor, he told me that when we got to the truck, she had a heart attack. It was a minor one luckily but he then told me that her heart is a defect, she has been on the waiting list for a new heart for more than five years. The doctors told me that before the heart attack she had another five years. They gave her...they...they gave her 24 to 18 months to live before she...before...her heart gives out."

Hodgins broke down sobbing, Angela sat next to him and hugged him tightly as they both sobbed. Zach had tears running down his face, Cam was shocked and Booth was heartbroken and slipped into Bones room. As he looked at her he was shocked to see her, she was pale and had a few smudges of dirt on her face.

_*Bones Dream*_

_Booth ran towards where the explosion was, running to save her and Hodgins. He pulled her out alive along with Hodgins. He looked at her and smiled and they laughed together. He slowly leaned towards her and kissed her, a slight taste of dirt on her lips. She smiled as he pulled away, Hodgins and Bones were taken to hospital and two hours later Bones was discharged, while Hodgins was staying the night but he discharge himself soon after Bones and went to the Jeffersoian. _

_Booth took Brennan to his church and they sat there for a little while, Booth prayed. He took her back to his place the night and they sat together on his lounge. She rested her head against his shoulder and whispered, "I'm still here, I'm still alive."_

_He faced and then gently kissed her. They made love in his bed that night and as they reached their climaxes together they confessed their love. It was early morning Booth woke up to find Bones shaking and sweating. She was curled up into the fettle position. Booth reached over to her and shook her gently until she awoke with a gasp, she looked over to Booth and she broke down and cried whispering, you died, I died, everyone leaves.*_

Booth sat down at her bedside and gently took her hand and said, "Bones, I'm so sorry we weren't able to save you sooner, I am so freaking sorry."

He let out a quite sob and said, "I have been you partner for a Year and a half but without you bones I would be nothing. We are the centre and we will always hold. Hodgins told me about your heart, I always wanted to know why you were so closed and now I think I know. You think your going to die but you're not Bones. You so strong Bones, I know you would never give up, so what your blood type is rare but you got to have faith. Just like I have faith in you, you come first in my life and I will always care for you always," he gently kissed her hand that he held in his and whispered, "I will always love you, forever Bones. I will not let you give up on yourself, you can never be replaced, no one can replace you."

He sat there for a while and soon sleep took him. As he slept he never felt the hand squeeze his own. 


End file.
